


he's my daddy and I'll cry if I want to

by genomalkns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nashville Predators, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genomalkns/pseuds/genomalkns
Summary: In which Juuse can't help looking and imagining, and sometimes Pekka looks back.





	he's my daddy and I'll cry if I want to

If you asked him, Juuse couldn’t explain why he seeks Pekka’s approval more than anyone else’s. He knows it probably isn’t healthy - knows he should look to coach or Fisher for guidance and praise - but Juuse can’t help the way he looks to Pekka on the bench whenever he pulls a particularly impressive save during practice, or when he makes a joke in English that makes the others laugh in the locker room. 

 

And more than anything, Juuse knows he shouldn’t think about Pekka in the way that he does. For more than one reason, even. The age difference alone should make Juuse pause, make him look for partners closer to his own age. But if Juuse is being honest with himself, the age difference is half the appeal; Pekka is older, more experienced - in hockey and in life,  _ sex _ , all the areas that matter. 

 

It’s the sex thing that really trips Juuse up. Other guys in the locker room will boast about their hookups in graphic detail, probably embellishing stories to get a bigger reaction from their eager listeners - a threesome with two cheerleaders, really, Johansen? - but Pekka just sits back and looks on in that way that he does, eyes impassive and hard to read but mouth in a wide smirk. It’s hard to imagine someone who looks like Pekka, has a body like Pekka, is a virgin. So the only explanation that Juuse can come up with is that Pekka is some sort of Sex God, sitting back smugly and listening to his teammates stories of their fumbling escapades. 

 

Juuse doesn’t make a habit of thinking about Pekka having sex, or at least he tries not to. That becomes increasingly hard when he’s living with the man in question. Sure, Juuse sees Pekka most everyday in the locker room wearing just a towel or even less, but in the context of the house they share, it’s an entirely different experience altogether. Juuse finds himself losing seconds tracking the path of a droplet of water down Pekka’s back where he stands shirtless making them both breakfast most mornings, his mouth dry and his pants uncomfortably tight.

 

So who can really blame him, for standing close and touching Pekka in little unnecessary ways? Pekka is a millionaire and has the sort of big house that reflects that. Juuse doesn’t need to me walking so close to Pekka, hands greedily glancing off of Pekka’s skin as he moves past him to grab something in the kitchen. Doesn’t need to be sitting so close to Pekka on the huge sectional in the living room, knees so close to touching it sounds like an invitation. 

  
  
\---

 

The euphoria Juuse experiences when he clinches the first shutout of his NHL career is like nothing else he’s ever felt. The cheering of the crowd is almost deafening, and he’s practically in shock as the first of his teammates barrel into him to congratulate him. But none of that compares to the rush of emotions he feels when Pekka skates up to him and puts his big hand on Juuse’s helmet like he’s going to drag Juuse towards him for a hug, a kiss, and would have done if Roman hadn’t skated up to Juuse then for his share of the congratulating. Juuse can’t help but feel disappointed - sure, he wouldn’t have been able to feel it if Pekka had leaned forward and kissed Juuse’s helmet, but he craves that closeness. 

 

The team goes out after, to celebrate. Juuse is reminded of how much he loves it here; in America, in the NHL, in this team. These are his  _ boys _ . They all support him and look after him, and his gut twists unpleasantly at the thought of what they might think if they knew the sorts of things he thinks about Pekka when no one else is around.

 

Drinks have been coming his way all night, beers and whiskey and brightly coloured cocktails from amused looking Johansen and Roman. If Juuse is being honest with himself, the room started spinning about a drink and a half ago, and he hasn’t been tracking the conversation as well as probably should be. He just lets the words of his teammates and their jovial shoving wash over him, layers onto the euphoria he’s been feeling since the third period ended. 

 

Pekka hasn’t drunk nearly as much as Juuse, has been standing up at the bar talking to the bartender and a beautiful blonde woman on the seat next to him for the last half hour. Juuse tries not to feel too maudlin about it - he’s got no right to feel rejected, right now. 

 

He feels someone nudge up against his shoulder and turns his head to see Roman grinning at him. It takes a moment to register what Roman is saying, but when he does he flushes red. 

 

“It’s cute, you know.” Just in case Juuse isn’t following, Roman flicks his eyes from where they sit to where Pekka is making his way back to the booth. “The way you look up to him.”

 

Juuse snorts.  _ If only you knew. _ At Juuse’s silence, Roman continues. 

 

“He would, if you asked.” That gets Juuse to look back at Roman, eyes wide.  _ What? _

 

“What?”

 

But Roman just shifts out of the booth, a smirk firmly in place. As he walks past Pekka he puts a hand on his shoulder and says something into his ear that Juuse can’t hear but makes Pekka train his intense gaze on Juuse, eyes warm. Juuse’s hands tighten on the beer in front of him.

 

Before Juuse can scooch over in the booth to make room, Pekka has sat down and put his arm behind Juuse’s head, tugging him into Pekka’s side where he’s warm and smells like aftershave. Juuse suppresses a shiver.

 

“You did so good out there, Juuse. I’m proud of you.” Pekka says this right into the skin below Juuse’s ear, his breath warm where it fans out across his neck. Juuse can’t hold back his shiver this time, unconsciously pressing closer into Pekka’s side.

 

“Yeah?” Juuse turns his head to face Pekka and gasps at how close their faces are. It would be so easy to learn forward just an inch or two and kiss Pekka, get his hands in his hair and pull him close - god, Juuse can feel himself getting hard in his nice pants regardless of the amount of drinks he’s had. 

 

Pekka sweeps his thumb across Juuse’s exposed collarbone, the touch electric. At that moment some of the other guys barrel into the other end of the booth, the moment between Juuse and Pekka popping like a bubble. Pekka shifts away slightly and Juuse immediately feels bereft.

 

Pekka decides shortly after that he and Juuse should probably be getting home, prompting another round of shouted congratulations and a pointed look from Roman. 

 

In the cab back to Pekka’s house, Juuse is hopeful that the closeness from back at the bar will reinstate itself, but Pekka keeps a respectful distance and plays with his phone, only glancing up at Juuse occasionally with that warm smile of his. 

 

Juuse feels like he’s mourning something he didn’t really have.

 

\---

 

After that night at the bar, thoughts of Pekka touching Juuse, standing close to him in the most innocent of ways, keep Juuse up and too restless to sleep. He’s embarrassed at how quickly he comes thinking about Pekka looking at him, touching him,  _ praising  _ him for the most menial tasks Juuse does around the house to thank Pekka for letting Juuse live with him when he could’ve let Juuse shack up at a hotel, between his stints in the big league and being sent down.

 

And Juuse really is grateful to Pekka. When Juuse was told that he was going to be living with Pekka Rinne, star NHL goalie, he nearly didn’t believe it.  _ Surely they’re joking?  _ he’d thought. Juuse honestly didn’t know if he deserved it. He’d admired the Finnish goalie since he’d watched him play as a kid, and that admiration had only grown once Juuse had played with Pekka at Worlds. Even before Juuse was officially signed with the Predators he’d keep up with their games, just to watch the way Pekka would move.

 

The actual experience of living with Pekka was different from what Juuse expected. When Juuse had let himself imagine what living with Pekka would be like, he imagined that he and Pekka would mostly keep to themselves, besides riding together to the arena for practices and games. Instead, Pekka went out of his way to check on Juuse and make sure that he was doing okay, living in a new country and playing in the NHL. Pekka went beyond that, too; beyond what could really be considered common courtesy, Juuse thought. 

 

Pekka would cook Juuse meals, hearty dinners and sweet things that he didn’t eat himself but thought Juuse would like, diets be damned. He took Juuse on long hikes that made Juuse’s legs sore for morning skate the next day, but Juuse could hardly find it in himself to care when it meant he had Pekka smiling at him, proud and sweaty over his tan. 

 

Even outside of the house Pekka looked after him. Juuse’s English was improving every day, but Pekka would still lean close at team dinners to point out things he thought Juuse would like on the menu. Pekka’s strong hands would often fall to the small of Juuse’s back to guide him around, the touch burning like a brand Juuse swears he can feel for hours afterwards.

 

Every single touch feels like a suggestion; a hint at something  _ more _ . No matter how often Juuse jerks off he feels sexually frustrated, his dick aching with how many times he’d come in a day. If something doesn’t happen soon, Juuse doesn’t think he can be held responsible for his actions.

 

\---

 

And then they film that goddamn video. 

 

Juuse isn’t even entirely sure what the video is being filmed for, besides being a promotional piece for the team. They’re filming it in Pekka’s kitchen, with Pekka cooking them dinner while the film crew invades their space and ask inane questions. Juuse can’t even remember the question that was asked now, something about what Pekka is like as a host. Juuse’s answer is perfunctory, something dumb about how Pekka takes good care of him - god, Juuse,  _ stupid  _ \- and then, 

 

“Daddy,” Pekka blurts out. Juuse feels the word like a punch to his solar plexus, eyes darting to where Pekka’s cheeks are starting to burn red. The camera crew look surprised as well, the girl who’d been asking the questions darting her eyes expectantly between them like they expect Juuse to say something,  _ anything _ , after hearing that word out of Pekka’s mouth. 

 

Juuse finds himself speaking on autopilot. “Yeah… he’s my daddy,” Juuse pauses to swallow around the excess of saliva suddenly in his mouth. “I try to help him as much as I can.” 

 

Juuse can see some of the tension that had situated itself in Pekka’s shoulders release at that. As it is, Juuse can feel his heart pounding behind his ribcage like he’s just played the toughest game of his career. The questions continue after that, though Juuse doesn’t hear them.  _ Daddy?  _ Juuse has never… would never… 

 

The camera crew packed up a long time ago and the dinner Pekka had been making during filming was eaten. Pekka hadn’t said anything to Juuse about what he’d said - about calling himself Juuse’s  _ daddy  _ \- and Juuse had been too shellshocked to mention it himself. So that was that, then, he guessed.

 

But, god, now the thought is in his head he can’t think about anything else. What it would be like to hear Pekka call himself Juuse’s daddy in a different context. A context where Juuse does well on the ice and Pekka tells Juuse he’s - his daddy is proud. That he deserves a  _ reward _ . 

 

A context where Juuse is on his knees, panting for it, and Pekka - his  _ daddy  _ \- is feeding his dick into Juuse’s mouth, making him squirm and tears well up in his eyes… fuck, Juuse has to bite his fist to stop himself from moaning too loudly where he’s jerking off in his room. The room he has in Pekka’s house, just down the hall from Pekka’s own. Juuse tries to be so good about jerking off, only doing it when he knows Pekka is going to be out of the house or when he can afford to take longer in the shower. 

 

Juuse doesn’t even know how long he’s been going at it, honestly. Usually he’d need some sort of lotion to slick the way, but by the time he got into his room after saying goodnight to Pekka, his dick was leaking so much it’s a wonder there wasn’t a spot on his sweatpants visible from the international space station. 

 

And as good as Juuse’s hand on his dick felt, he just couldn’t  _ get there _ . It’d never taken Juuse this long to come before, even before he had Pekka calling himself Juuse’s daddy to think about. He’s well past the point of frustration. His dick has been steadily leaking precome since before he started, the sound of his hand moving along his shaft slick and loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

 

Juuse sighs in annoyance and takes his hand off of his dick entirely, staring balefully up at the cream-coloured ceiling above him. Normally he would’ve gotten bored by now, but the need to come is almost overwhelming; if only he could just get there. Juuse glances down at where his dick is resting just below his bellybutton, the head so red it’s practically purple against his tanned abs. Maybe… he’s never done it before, but maybe fingering himself would help? 

 

Reaching over to the nightstand, Juuse pulls the half-empty bottle of lube in the drawer out and slicks his fingers.  _ How hard could it be?  _ Juuse snorts to himself a little at the ridiculousness of it all. 

 

He considers his position. Juuse can’t imagine easily being able to get his fingers to his hole while lying on his back, so he rolls over and shoves a pillow underneath his hips with the hand not currently dripping with what is probably an excess of lube. Once he’s as comfortable as he figures he’s going to get, Juuse widens his legs and stretches his hand behind himself awkwardly before realising that the position he’s in isn’t going to work. 

 

Grunting in frustration he rises to his knees with his shoulders against the bed and reaches back again, this time grazing his fingers over his hole in a way that makes his breath stutter in his chest and his dick twitch with renewed interest. Juuse takes a steadying breath and places his first finger over his hole and just circles it, getting himself wet. 

 

Juuse is so relaxed from jerking off for a solid fifteen minutes that the tip of his finger sinks in without much effort, sinking down to the first knuckle with barely any pressure. Juuse takes a moment to evaluate. It feels… strange? Juuse hasn’t be so adventurous as to watch gay porn, but he’s pretty sure it’s supposed to feel really good. He considers pulling his finger out and just calling it a failed experiment, but something makes him press on. 

 

He sinks his finger deeper and gives it an experimental twist and gasps at the feeling of his own body so hot and wet around him.  _ That’s more like it _ . Juuse starts pumping his finger in and out of his hole, getting some semblance of a rhythm going. When he thinks he feels stretched enough for more, Juuse pulls his finger out and adds more lube before going back in with two fingers.  

 

It feels slightly more… just more, like this. Closer to feeling full, like Juuse would be if it was Pekka opening him up with his long, elegant fingers. 

 

A little like what it might feel like if Pekka was opening Juuse up to take  _ more _ than just his fingers. 

 

Juuse has seen Pekka naked in the locker room, of course he has, and the thought of Pekka getting his dick that’s just as well-proportioned as the rest of him in Juuse where he’s so tight and hot makes Juuse crook his own fingers, brushing over what he can only assume is his prostate.

 

Juuse has to lunge mouth-first for the pillow in front of his face to muffle the loud moan that erupts out of him at the feeling. He once again becomes conscious of Pekka just at the end of the hall; it’s past eleven at night, now, but Pekka could easily still be up reading or watching TV.

 

Even knowing that, Juuse can’t bring himself to stop. His dick is leaking steadily onto the sheets below him, even more than it was when he was jerking off before. He can feel his hole spasming around where he’s pumping his fingers into himself, grazing his prostate on almost every pass now. Juuse’s hips have started grinding back onto his hand of their own volition, his mouth open against the pillow. He can’t believe he hasn’t done this before tonight, it feels so good. 

 

Juuse pulls his fingers out again, frantically adding more lube before shoving three of his fingers into his hole. He probably shouldn’t be so rough doing this the first time but it feels so overwhelmingly good that he can’t help it, can hardly hear over the roar of his own blood in his ears and his muffled moans into the pillow. 

 

Which is what he’ll say later, if you ask him why he didn’t hear Pekka knock on his door or call his name. What he does hear, however, is Pekka’s bitten-off  _ fuck  _ as Juuse looks over his shoulder to see Pekka standing in the doorway, staring at where Juuse has three of his own fingers buried so deep in his own ass that his upturned palm is flat against the bottom of his spine. 

 

To say Juuse is frozen in mortification would be an understatement. “Pekka, I -” Juuse makes to take his fingers out of his hole, face so hot he knows he must look like he’s been working out solidly for hours. But before he can pull his fingers out the whole way and crawl under the bed to die in peace, his eyes flick down to where Pekka is obviously tenting the front of the sweatpants he’s wearing. Suddenly Juuse feels hot for an entirely different reason. 

 

“Pekka?”

 

Hearing his name again spurs Pekka into motion. Like he’s breaking out of a fog, Pekka shakes his head a little before he moves closer to the end of the bed where Juuse is spread out so wantonly, one of his big hands reaching out to glance across Juuse’s flank like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Feeling Pekka’s hand against his overheated skin makes Juuse moan and twist his fingers in his hole, the sensation jolting his hips and making his dick leak a dribble of precome that he can feel dripping down onto the bed. 

 

“God, look at you.” Pekka is standing behind Juuse now, a hand on each of his thighs. Juuse can feel himself blush harder and he tries to squirm away, embarrassed that Pekka is so unabashedly staring at where Juuse is so open and wet. 

 

“I don’t -” Pekka’s hands tighten on his thighs, effectively keeping Juuse in place. Juuse wonders deliriously if he’ll have bruises in the morning, proof that this happened - that this  _ is _ happening. “Pekka, I don’t -”

 

“Don’t what, baby?” Pekka says it so casually, like it’s nothing. Like he isn’t rearranging Juuse’s entire worldview just with words. “What do you need? Look at you, so pretty and red.” 

 

Juuse feels Pekka’s thumbs pulling at his ass cheeks, spreading them so Pekka can see where Juuse’s fingers are still stretching his hole wide. It pulls another moan out of Juuse, making him rock back on his own fingers and into Pekka’s hands. His mouth won’t get the words out on the first try, so he clears his throat and tries again, “Please, Pekka - please, I need…” 

 

He’s too overwhelmed to know what he’s asking for, let alone say it. Juuse is relieved when Pekka shushes him and rubs his hands up and down Juuse’s thighs, like he’s quieting a skittish horse.  

 

“I know it’s a lot, baby. How about I give you what  _ I  _ think you need, and you can tell me to stop if you need to and I will.” Pekka takes his hands off of Juuse entirely, giving him space to think. Juuse knows that if he told Pekka ‘no’ right now, they’d be okay in the morning. They’d go about their lives as if none of this ever happened, and that’d be that.

 

It’s that certainty that makes Juuse slide his own fingers out of his hole, lube long since gone tacky. He knows his hole must be puffy and red, gaping open. It’s gratifying to hear Pekka’s sharp inhale behind him at the sight. Juuse isn’t sure exactly what makes him say it, but after what happened today… 

 

“Please, daddy, I want it,” Juuse punctuates the statement with a roll of his hips, his hole clenching around nothing and his dick bobbing between his legs with the movement. 

 

“Jesus, sweetheart,” is the only warning Juuse gets before Pekka’s hands are on Juuse again, thumbs spreading his ass cheeks to expose his hole once more. Juuse barely registers the puff of warm breath over his hole before he feels Pekka’s tongue brush over it, barely there before it’s dragging down towards his perineum. Juuse muffles his ensuing shout in his pillow, moaning for an entirely different reason when Pekka drags his tongue back up towards Juuse’s hole before drawing back entirely.  

 

“I want to hear you, baby boy.” When Juuse nods into the pillow, Pekka dives forward again, flicking his tongue over Juuse’s hole in little kitten licks that have him gasping and driving back towards Pekka’s mouth, silently begging for more. 

 

Juuse must taste like lube, but if Pekka minds he doesn’t show it - once he’s gotten Juuse’s hole and the surrounding skin wet he points his tongue and shoves it into Juuse where he’s so tender. Juuse couldn’t muffle the sound he makes at that if he wanted to. 

 

Pekka alternates between fucking Juuse with his tongue and laving his tongue over Juuse’s hole, driving Juuse slowly but surely to madness. Juuse faintly recognises that he’s saying something, probably babbling nonsense at this point. On a particularly hard thrust from Pekka’s tongue, it’s like a dam inside of him breaks. 

 

“Daddy, fuck, daddy please, I want -” Pekka moans against Juuse’s hole, making him cry out and scrabble with numb hands at the ruined bedsheets beneath him. “Please daddy, I need more, I need your dick please please -” 

 

Pekka pulls back then, and Juuse unconsciously rocks his hips back, trying to follow him. When Pekka speaks his voice is low and rough, making Juuse shudder uncontrollably. “Can you get on your back for daddy, sweetheart?” 

 

Juuse scrambles to obey, his dick bobbing obscenely as he turns around so his back is flat against the sticky sheets and his head is propped up on the pillows that he hadn’t been drooling all over. It’s the first time he’s looked at Pekka head-on since this all started, and the sight of Pekka standing there, wearing a soft pyjama top stuck to him with sweat, his dick a thick outline in his sweatpants, is enough to make Juuse’s own dick jerk and dribble out another stream of precome onto his abs. 

 

He must make some sort of noise, because Pekka skins out of his top and sweatpants in record time before knee-walking onto the bed between Juuse’s outstretched legs. The sight of Pekka’s naked dick makes Juuse’s mouth water and images of that thick, long dick stretching his mouth fill his head until he’s thrusting his own dick up listlessly into the humid air of the room. Pekka keeps the hair around his shaft trimmed short, Juuse knew that from the locker room, but Juuse didn’t know how rosy the head of Pekka’s dick would be when it’s hard, or how gorgeously long and thick his dick would be. 

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful, you know that right?” The hands Pekka run up Juuse’s sweaty thighs are almost reverential and Juuse finds himself panting and reaching out to Pekka to pull him closer, their mouths slanting together wetly for the first kiss they’ve shared tonight. 

 

And that’s insane, isn’t it? That Pekka’s mouth was on his ass before he’d even kissed Juuse? 

 

The taste of Pekka’s mouth, both of lube and something musky that Juuse can’t name, has him moaning into Pekka’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. His hands twist in Pekka’s short hair just like he’d imagined doing in the bar and tug until he feels Pekka grin against his mouth. 

 

When they pull back for air, the smile Pekka fixes on Juuse is beatific and almost shark-like. Juuse can’t find it in himself to care. Juuse looks pointedly down at Pekka’s dick and widens his legs impossibly further, so far beyond the point of shame at this point it’s almost laughable. 

 

Pekka hunkers down to kiss Juuse open-mouthed one more time before he shifts back to bend Juuse’s legs over his shoulders, Juuse’s heels knocking against the broad muscles of Pekka’s back. 

 

“I want you to answer me honestly, baby, okay?” Pekka is looking earnestly at Juuse, waiting for his nod before he continues. “Do I need to use a condom?” 

 

The question startles a breath out of Juuse. They both get tested regularly, health checks for the team that include an STI panel. Juuse knows they’re both clean, but letting Pekka fuck him bare is still reckless. Juuse lets himself imagine the feeling of Pekka’s bare dick filling him up,  _ god,  _ let’s himself imagine what it’d feel like if Pekka came inside of him. In the end, the decision really makes itself. 

 

“No, you don’t.” 

 

“No, you don’t…” Juuse is confused for a moment before he realises what Pekka wants to hear. Juuse feels himself flush impossibly darker. 

 

“No, you don’t, daddy.” 

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good,” Pekka reaches down to grab his own dick, guiding himself to where Juuse is puffy and hot and open. Pekka barely has to exert any pressure before the head of his dick pops past the first ring of muscle, and Juuse feels his mouth drop open on a broken moan. 

 

Pekka waits. And waits. He waits until Juuse is squirming on what little of his dick he’ll give him, until Juuse’s hands are scratching at Pekka’s chest and leaving behind what’ll turn into raised red welts by morning. 

 

Pekka waits until Juuse opens his mouth to beg, and only then does he slam forward, his hips meeting Juuse’s with an obscene sound that echoes in the room. Juuse feels his spine bow off the bed, his own shout echoing loud in his ears. 

 

Juuse is immediately filled with the knowledge that it feels just as good to be stuffed full of Pekka’s cock as he thought it would.

 

Pekka doesn’t waste any time building up a rhythm, his dick hitting Juuse’s prostate on almost every thrust, his aim unerring. Juuse has to brace his sweaty palms against the headboard to stop his head from jarring into it from the power of Pekka’s thrusts, his dick slapping against his stomach in a way that would be comical in any other situation. Juuse is letting out these ridiculous little ‘uh uh uh’ sounds he can’t seem to hold back, and when he opens his eyes to look at Pekka it’s to find Pekka’s blue eyes already on him. 

 

“You feel so fucking good baby, you have no idea,” Pekka pants out on a particularly hard thrust, and Juuse feels himself grin as he deliberately clenches down on Pekka’s dick just to see the way it makes Pekka screw up his face in pleasure. Juuse can’t believe he gets to have this. 

 

Once Pekka has regained his composure, he grinds his dick hard into Juuse. At the same time Pekka wraps his hand around Juuse’s own blood-hot dick, jacking him hard and fast to match his own thrusts. It’s funny: Juuse had completely forgotten that he’d been desperate to come not ten minutes before. 

 

The feeling of Pekka’s calloused palm and fingers against the tender skin of his dick makes Juuse writhe, shifting Pekka’s dick in him in turn. He’s caught in a feedback loop of  _ good so good  _ that he never wants to get out of. Before he knows what’s happening, Pekka runs his thumb over the slit of Juuse’s dick, making him come so hard and abruptly that he’s half convinced he whites out for a second or two.

 

Juuse faintly registers his own hot come painting his chest - fuck, painting up as high as his  _ neck  _ \- and Pekka groaning above him as Juuse helplessly flutters around where Pekka’s dick is still buried so deep inside of him.  

 

What brings Juuse rudely back to reality is Pekka shifting as if he’s going to pull out of Juuse and finish himself off and that’s - that’s just not on. Pekka’s only got the tip of his dick still in Juuse when Juuse finds himself mewling and grabbing at Pekka’s shoulders.

 

“No, no, please -” Juuse hiccups out a gasp, locking his legs more securely around Pekka’s neck. He realises he’ll be sore tomorrow, after having his knees against his chest for so long.  _ More proof.  _ “Please, daddy, I can take it, please!” 

 

“Are you sure, baby? You’ve got to be sure.” Juuse doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but he wrenches them open to look at Pekka where he’s held so tightly above Juuse. And Pekka looks  _ wrecked _ , eyes bright and a sheen of sweat all over his body that makes Juuse itch to taste. Juuse has never been more certain about anything in his life. 

 

“I’m sure, daddy, I’m sure - please, I wanna be full,” He’s not sure where that last part came from, but he’s startled by the truth of it; Juuse doesn’t want Pekka to pull out, ever, if he can help it. Juuse wants to be stuffed full of his daddy’s dick forever. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby, you’re going to kill me.” 

 

Juuse grins faintly up at Pekka, amused at the thought; if anyone is killing anyone here, it’s the other way around. His smile falls off of his face pretty quickly when Pekka begins to ease his dick back in, the thick length of it filling Juuse up so good he thinks he can feel it in his  _ throat _ .

 

“Oh fuck, daddy, you feel -” Juuse can’t make himself finish the sentence, but he thinks Pekka understands. Juuse can hear Pekka letting out these little caught sounding moans low in his throat as he fucks Juuse deeper than Juuse could ever get his fingers. 

 

Juuse isn’t even hard anymore and it doesn’t even  _ matter _ , it feels so good. When he looks down at where Pekka is sliding into him he has to close his eyes, overwhelmed at the sight of Pekka’s dick glistening as it sinks into his tender hole so slowly. And Pekka really is going slow - Juuse is hyperaware of every single inch of Pekka’s dick sliding into him. Juuse realises all at once that it’s not because Pekka wants to - the strain of the pace he’s set is evident in the line of Pekka’s brow and the tense muscles of his thighs as he pushes his dick into Juuse - but out of consideration for Juuse, who’s gone sensitive since he came so spectacularly. 

 

And while Juuse appreciates Pekka being considerate… “Daddy, oh  _ fuck _ ,” Juuse isn’t the only one affected by the word, Pekka’s slow rhythm stuttering when the word falls from Juuse’s mouth, “Daddy, please, you can go harder.”

 

Permission was all Pekka was waiting for. Adjusting his grip on the underside of Juuse’s thighs, Pekka grunts as he pulls his dick out almost all of the way before slamming home. Juuse shouts at the feeling of the hot head of Pekka’s dick glancing over his prostate, hands flying back up to the headboard so he doesn’t give himself a concussion he’d be too embarrassed to explain. 

 

Pekka’s really putting power behind his thrusts now, the muscles in his thighs and stomach straining with each movement. Against all odds Juuse’s dick is twitching against his hip, thickening up in front of his amazed eyes. 

 

“Fuck, baby, are you gonna come again?” Juuse tosses his head on the pillow, sweat dripping down into his eyes.  _ Or maybe those are tears? _ “Gonna come again for daddy?” Pekka grinds his hips deliberately slow and hard over Juuse’s prostate, all of Juuse’s nerve endings firing at once. 

 

Juuse’s dick is completely hard once more, head almost flushed purple. Juuse has come more than once in a night before, but never this quickly. In all honesty, Juuse isn’t even sure he  _ can  _ come again this quickly. He flinches instinctively when Pekka reaches for his dick, lightly grazing his fingers up the shaft before wrapping loosely around the head and pinching. 

 

This time, when Juuse comes, he feels it in his fucking bones. He screws his eyes shut, faintly registering the tears welling up and over his cheeks as he shouts. Juuse clenches down hard on Pekka’s dick where it’s buried up to the hilt in him and Pekka echoes him and - and, fuck, Juuse can  _ feel  _ Pekka coming hot and hard in him, making him even more slick and messy than he was before. 

 

Juuse’s legs drop limply from Pekka’s shoulders, spreading wantonly around where Pekka is on his knees in between Juuse’s legs still. Juuse startles at the feeling of Pekka’s thumbs wiping his tears from his cheeks, followed moments later by Pekka licking into Juuse’s slack mouth. Pekka leaning over Juuse like this nudges Pekka’s soft dick even deeper into his oversensitive hole and Juuse whimpers into Pekka’s mouth, overwhelmed. 

 

Pekka shushes him, reaching down to hold the base of his own dick before he gently pulls out. Any discomfort Juuse might feel is overshadowed by the face Pekka makes as his dick finally pops out of Juuse’s hole; Juuse blushes like someone who wasn’t just getting fucked into the mattress not moments before.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Pekka doesn’t answer, and Juuse is just about to say his name when he feels Pekka’s thumb tugging on his rim. The pressure on his overused hole makes him gasp. 

 

Juuse very suddenly realises what Pekka is seeing - his own come dripping out of Juuse, sliding slickly down to the sheets beneath him. Juuse can’t suppress a moan at the thought. Pekka’s eyes dart up to Juuse’s own at the sound, and his thumb pressing more insistently into Juuse’s hole. 

 

“Please, it’s too much, I can’t,” Pekka shushes Juuse once more, leaning over him and reaching up towards his mouth. Juuse nearly dies on the spot when he feels Pekka run his thumb over Juuse’s bottom lip, slick with Pekka’s come. 

 

Juuse lets his mouth fall open and Pekka pushes forward, his thumb resting on Juuse’s tongue before Juuse closes his mouth around it and  _ sucks _ . He’s never much cared for the taste of come, but he’d happily spend his time on his knees if it got Pekka making that face at him, a broken moan falling from his open mouth. 

 

Pekka removes his thumb from Juuse’s mouth and flops on the bed next to him, one arm above his head and the other across his own stomach, fingers splayed above his soft dick. Juuse imagines getting it in his mouth and grins;  _ later _ . 

 

While he knows he’s probably being needy, Juuse misses having Pekka close even as he can feel the warmth radiating from Pekka’s sweaty skin. Juuse rolls closer so that his head is on Pekka’s shoulder, throwing one of his legs between both of Pekka’s own. His hand fiddles with the fingers of the hand Pekka has spread on his stomach, and Juuse makes a pleased noise when he feels Pekka’s other arm come to rest across his shoulders. 

 

“You’re like a cat, you know?” Pekka sounds amused when he says it, so Juuse only makes an assenting noise before pressing a kiss into the ball of Pekka’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you let me do that… have that.” 

 

Juuse raises his head to stare disbelievingly at Pekka. Pekka raises an eyebrow at him. 

 

“You’ve got be joking?” At Pekka’s confused look, Juuse snorts. “You could’ve done that on the first day I moved in here and I would’ve  _ thanked you. _ ” 

 

Now it’s Pekka’s turn to stare disbelievingly at Juuse. Before he can say anything else, Juuse leans forward and places his mouth delicately over Pekka’s open one, sucking Pekka’s lower lip into his mouth until Pekka grunts and returns the kiss. When he pulls back, they’re both smiling at each other. 

 

“You’ve always had me, Pekka.” 

 

Juuse lies down so his head is one Pekka’s shoulder once more, and Pekka leans over to flick the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness. Juuse feels Pekka press a kiss into his hair, another one on his forehead. Juuse lets himself smile into Pekka’s shoulder. 

 

They should probably get up and shower, the insides of Juuse’s thighs already sticky with Pekka’s come and his own sweat. They should probably sleep in separate rooms and wake up in the morning clear headed; talk about this like adults. This moment feels so fragile around them though, and Juuse can’t bring himself to break it. 

 

Maybe, if they go to sleep just like this - Juuse tracing idle patterns on Pekka’s stomach and Pekka’s thumb rubbing over the ball of Juuse’s shoulder - they can wake up in the morning and everything will be okay. Pekka will be Juuse’s, and Juuse will belong to Pekka; how it should be. 

 

Juuse lets his eyes drift shut, a small smile on his face and Pekka breathing steady beneath him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking about writing fic for the hockey fandom for a while, and Pekka and Juuse offered me the perfect opportunity. I still can't believe that video is a thing that actually happened. When I first brainstormed this fic I didn't see it exceeding 1k, so to say I was surprised when it ended up being okay 6k is an understatement. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come yell at me about hockey and Pekka/Juuse over on tumblr; I'm @genomalkns there too. And eternal thanks to my main hoe Teresa for beta'ing this monster!


End file.
